jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Park Wiki
A wiki 65 million years in the making... Welcome to Park Pedia:The Jurassic Park wiki A wiki about Jurassic Park that . and since July 5, 2006 ---- Poll Of The Month What Was Your Favourite Sub-Plot Dinosaur? The Dilophosaurus (Jurassic Park) The Compys (The Lost World: Jurassic Park) The Pteranodons (Jurassic Park III) Quote of the Month Ian Malcolm: That is one big pile of shit. - Jurassic Park See previous Quotes of the Month here DNN Newsland Featured article of december 2010 Date: 4 december 2010 The featured article of december is: Jurassic Park, the Film! It's what started the whole thing, after all... Furthermore it's one of the best on the wiki. It has lots of information, pictures, and a lot of links. I wish other articles were as complete as this one. It was about time the movie was featured. Featured article of november 2010 Date: 5 november 2010 The new featured article iiiiiiiis: Dimetrodon. Ofcourse, it isn't a dinosaur and it didn't appear in any movies or novels, but the article is well-written and contains all information there is about the creatures in the Jurassic Park Franchise. Even appearances that are very hard no notice. It is a perfect example of what the Park Pedia community is capable of. Poll of October Date: 31 october 2010 This month we made a poll to see what people thought the main Dinosaur of Jurassic Park IV should be, a total of 166 people voted, the results were. *T-Rex (86 votes) *Spinosaurus (32 votes) *A new dinosaur completely (48 votes) be sure to vote for novembers poll on what was your favourite sub-plot dinosaur in Jurassic Park. Another comic book series Date: 29 october 2010 IDW the creaters of the new Jurassic Park: Redemtion comic book series are making a second four part series called Jurassic Park: Devils in the Desert. Issue one is set to be released on January 12th, 2011. http://www.idwpublishing.com/news/article/1429/ More work Date: 25 october 2010 Alex had hoped this wiki would see its 1000th article at the end of this month, but we still need 62 more articles. Please vote for the next featured article. Park Pedia has two sister-sites now, askjurassicpark (we're still working to fuse this wiki with jurassic park answers) and the JP Fanon wiki. But I have found an other place where we can do constructive work. There are two Jurassic Park pages at Wikiquote: * Jurassic Park (novel) * Jurassic Park (film) Park Pedia on YouTube Date: 17 october 2010 Park Pedia now has a Youtube Account! Our reason to make such a account in the first place was a attract new users. Currently we've only uploaded the trailers of JPI and TLW, but these have probably been posted on YouTube for millions of times. To become a bit more popular we have to make YouTube vids ourselves, so if you have a nice idea, make a vid and we can post it. New look Date: 7 october 2010 Oasis is the new skin that Wikia replaced with Monaco. This new skin is mandatory, and we will be unable to revert back to Monaco. News archive: Current events. Related sites: *askjurassicpark or jurassic park answers *http://jpfanon.wikia.com *JPLegacy *Jurassic Park Brazil *Jurassic Park - Wikiquote Category:Park Pedia:The Jurassic Park wiki